


Kingdoms Rise and Fall

by AaronAmpora



Category: Kingdom Of Valor, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Friendship, Abusive Relationships, Biting, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fantasy, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Kingdom of Valor - Freeform, M/M, Medieval, Molestation, No Aftercare, No Lube, Platonic Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shame, Size Difference, Tears, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora
Summary: Grian, Sam, and Taurtis are three good friends out on an adventure.But since when did adventuring include being abused, tortured and raped?Grian doesn't know, but he sure as hell wants out.Please check the warnings and tags before you click here, they will be updated with each chapter.
Relationships: Grian/Samgladiator
Comments: 146
Kudos: 110





	Kingdoms Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever watched Kingdom of Valor?
> 
> Welp, I did, and I decided to write a fic taking it all seriously. So all the stuff they joke about in the series will be in this and dealt with in a serious way.  
> This is literally just me turning the series into a fanfic and putting my own spin on it, and of course adding some extra scenes, because I never miss an opportunity to torment poor Grian.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this story are fictional personas, not real people. Please do not ship real people, it’s weird.

The trees overhead blocked out what little remained of the dying light of day, the worn cobblestone road barely visible if not for the flickering light of a torch held in a steady hand. Three friends walked along the darkened path, their voices raised in an argument that could be heard for miles if not for the thick trees dampening the sound. The leader of the group, a young knight with a head of thick brown curls topped with bright white bunny ears, flailed the torch around as he spoke, his hands as animated as his voice.

“Yes, of course I know where we’re going! Stop asking Taurtis!”

“Oh, do you? Are you sure about that?” One of the smaller men behind him snapped back, his dark eyes barely were visible behind his mask, but they glinted in the torchlight as the knight spun around, glaring at his friend.

“Alright then, if you think you’re so good, how about you lead!?” Sam glared down at Taurtis, his own, lighter brown eyes lit by the torch, the light playing on them in a way that they almost seemed to glow. The smaller man shrunk back a bit under the intense gaze, but he quickly regained his confidence, smirking under his mask and brushing past Sam with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Sure, I can find the way. You just gotta…” He trailed off, realizing he had absolutely no idea how to get them to their destination. “Uh…” Sam smirked as he watched Taurtis fumble, not offering any help, hopefully the embarrassment would teach the ninja not to question his leadership.

“Hey guys? How about I lead.” The knight glanced back at the third member of the party, the shortest of the three, wearing a dark red robe with the hood pulled up, just a bit of his wheat-blonde hair visible above his bright green eyes. The small man stood with his arms crossed, having gotten a bit fed-up with the constant bickering between the other two.

“Oh yeah, go ahead Greeon.” The blonde shot Sam a glare at the way he pronounced the other’s name, causing a satisfied smirk to curl at the knight’s lips. Oh how he loved pushing little Grian’s buttons. The wizard strode to the front of the group and continued to lead them along the worn cobblestone they’d been following for the last few hours, which abruptly came to a stop a few feet in front of them.

“Oh…” Grian let out a small noise and looked down in surprise, but he didn’t let this momentary failure, or the snicker he heard from Sam, deter him. He swept his gaze around the area, his eyes falling on a small dirt path off to the side. It was nothing like the wide cobblestone road they’d been on, but it would do. The blonde motioned with his staff towards the path.

“There’s a path heading this way, we can follow that.” Without waiting for a reaction, Grian started down the path, he couldn’t look back without being obvious, but he listened and heard two sets of footsteps follow him. He smiled lightly and looked ahead, the light from Sam’s torch barely illuminating the trunks of massive trees as the party wove between them.

“I feel like you’re just getting us lost at this point Greeon…” Grian felt his shoulders tense in frustration, but he also a bit of fear worming it’s way into his mind. He really didn’t know where they were going, he had no idea if this was the right way, and if they got lost this close to nightfall, they could all get into some serious trouble out here in the woods. Sure they had weapons and could make a fire if they needed to, but otherwise they were out of supplies, and they really needed to get back to the kingdom.

“Are we lost?” Taurtis’ voice piped up and the wizard let out a heavy sigh, stopping in his tracks and looking around, the path was slowly growing fainter and Grian felt that fear in the back of his mind growing.

“We are definitely lost. Thanks a lot Greeon!” The rabbit-eared brunette sneered, his lip curling as his eyes bored into the dark red hood.

“Come on, lets see if we can find our way back to the road.” Triumph burst through Sam’s veins as Grian turned back, a defeated and slightly scared look on his face. Grian should know better by now, challenging Sam was never a good idea.

The trio walked in silence for a while, Sam once again in the lead, when suddenly Taurtis let out an excited gasp.

“Hey look! There’s an opening in the trees! Just over there!” The moment the words left his lips, he was gone, bounding towards a break in the trees off to their right, weak, evening light reaching through the gap.

“Taurtis wait!” But it was too late, the excitable young man was already out of earshot and Sam felt frustration welling up inside him. With a huff, he left the path, following his hyperactive friend through the trees. Grian stood still for a moment, debating, but being alone and maybe on the right path sounded a lot worse than definitely lost but with friends, so with a sigh, he jogged after the other two.

The three marveled as they left the darkness of the forest, before them lay a vast field of flowers softly swaying in the breeze. Blooms of all different shapes and colors moved together in the soft pink light of the fading sun. Grian felt a small smile curl at his lips and he sighed, feeling some of his worries slip away in the calm beauty of the place. A pained yelp broke through the calm and Grian whirled around to see Taurtis gingerly rubbing the side of his head, with Sam looming over him, his hand slowly returning to his side.

“We need to get back into the woods, it’s the only path to the kingdom!” The knight snapped, and Grian almost suggested they stay there for the night, but one look at the anger on Sam’s face told him not to push it. 

The three made their way back into the forest, but the small dirt path they had been following was nowhere to be seen. A frustrated sigh left the tallest member’s nose, but he trusted his gut and picked a direction, leading the other two with a confidence that didn’t match what he felt. A somber, somewhat fearful silence settled over the trio, their eyes darting about in the ever-increasing darkness that the torch light seemed to pierce less and less as time went on.

Evidently luck was smiling on them as it only took a little while longer before the forest opened up again, but this time to a worn cobblestone path. The mood instantly lifted as the three released excited cries.

“Ooh, is that the path!?”

“I found it guys, it’s right here!”

“You guys are lucky I’m here, you never would have found this on your own.” Sam snorted and glanced at the other two with a smug smirk on his face, the two shorter men just rolled their eyes and rushed forward, glad to have their feet once again on stone. The knight let out a relieved sigh, then looked up from the path, confusion crossing his face.

“Where are we? This sure doesn’t look like the kingdom…” The other two stopped their celebrating to look up as well, apprehension clinging to both. Before the trio, loomed a decrepit, crumbling stone wall, it’s wooden support beams rotted and falling apart, and the whole thing covered in vines and foliage. It had obviously been abandoned for a long time. They ventured forward, heads on a swivel in case of danger, but there wasn’t another soul in sight.

“This… Definitely does not seem familiar…” Taurtis sighed, having gotten his hopes up that they were almost home. As they passed the wall, they came into what looked to be a small village, or at least, what was left of one. There were no obvious signs of what had happened, no burn marks or blood, the inhabitants seemed to have just left. 

“Check the buildings, see if there’s anything useful.” Sam’s voice was lowered, but still held the tone of a command, which Grian and Taurtis followed. They split up, each heading into a different house and looking around. 

Grian barely had to touch the rotting door and it swung inwards on heavy, squealing hinges, making him cringe. The smell of old, rotting wood, and dust hit his nose and he quickly pulled part of his hood over his face, trying not to breathe it in as he glanced around. There wasn’t much, mostly old furniture, that was crumbling and some cloth that was more moth holes than not, but in the corner, a chest caught his eye and he walked over, cautious of the weak floorboards. The chest opened with a creak similar to the door, and Grian flinched at the piercing noise in the otherwise silent building. Inside was a single, cloth-wrapped item. Curious, Grin picked it up and pulled the cloth free, his eyes widened as a dagger was revealed, the blade glimmering in the low light. It was perfect, shined and sharpened like it had been made yesterday, the hilt was wrapped in leather, perfectly soft and supple. The blonde felt a grin tug at his lips, it was beautiful, whoever had left it there was no doubt very upset about losing such a fine dagger, but it was his now. He carefully re-wrapped the blade and slipped it into his pack before exiting the building, letting his hood fall back into its regular place, he glanced around for his companions. Sam was just coming out of the building across from his, so he headed over.

“Find anything useful? I got some food.” Grian nodded at Sam’s question and looked to the side as Taurtis walked up, shaking his head.

“Yeah, just a knife though.” The blonde shrugged.

“That’s good. You can- Woah!” The three reeled back suddenly as an arrow buried itself in the ground between their feet, barely missing Grian’s foot.

“Holy shi- Get in the building!” Sam ordered, as another arrow whizzed past his head, ducking back into the house he’d just left, with Grian and Taurtis scrambling in after him to the sound of more arrows hitting dirt, wood and stone.

“Begone foul beasts! Monsters!!” Called a voice, and the trio looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces.

“Uh, we’re not monsters!” Sam called as he slowly opened the door, but the thunk of an arrow embedding itself in the wood deterred him from going any further. 

“Stop shooting at us! We’re not monsters!”

“I know a monster when I see one!” The voice called back, and Sam growled in annoyance.

“This asshole…” The barrage of arrows seemed to have stopped for the time being and Sam took his chance, darting out the door and across the road to the house Grian had explored, two arrows in rapid succession barely missing him. He ducked behind a portion of the house that jutted out, peeking around the corner to see a figure perched high on what looked to be an old watch tower, the darkness and distance made it hard to make out details, but they were wearing an orangish-pinkish hood, that much he could tell.

Across the road, Taurtis slipped out the door and around the house, his dark clothes allowing him to melt into the shadows as he slowly made his way towards the watchtower, while their assailant continued to fire toward Sam, oblivious to the threat coming toward them. The knight growled lowly in his throat, annoyed that they had been caught so off-guard, but Taurtis was doing well, he reminded himself, and Grian was safe inside. It didn’t stay that way for long, soon Grian stood in the darkened archway, his staff held tight, and before Sam could tell him to get his ass back inside, the wizard stepped out, right into the line of fire, loosing bolt after bolt of magic. They heard a yelp and a curse from their assailant, hopefully that meant Grian got him.

“Grian get your ass back inside!” Sam snarled at the smaller man, startling the blonde but he stood fast, making the knight hiss a curse. Grian was too small and frail to fight, he was the brains, he didn’t need to be in danger, and Sam couldn’t let him get hurt. Not his Grian. The brunette stepped out from behind the building, intent on grabbing the little wizard and forcing him back to safety, but a sudden searing pain in his bicep had him stumbling back to cover. A glance down showed the white feathers and pale shaft of the arrow lodged in his arm,a red stain slowly spreading on his sleeve. Damn.

“I’m hit! Fall back!” He called to his companions, smiling internally when he saw Grian’s wide emerald eyes fly to him, concern etched into the cute, round features. The knight tore his attention from Grian and jogged further down the road, keeping close to the houses and their meager protection until he was out of range. A glance back showed a trail of pale feathers where he’d been, which halted a few feet back. But he didn’t dare rest yet. The brunette continued until he was past the houses and hidden under the arching overhang of the wall, where he felt he could safely rest until his friends arrived. He could still hear shots flying through the air, both magical and not, and silently cursed Grian for not listening, the idiot was going to get himself hurt. His thoughts of the blonde were cut off when another figure appeared next to him, the black-clad man seeming to peel away from the shadows.

“Oh shit, dude, are you ok?” Taurtis grimaced at seeing the arrow stick sticking out of the knight’s arm.

“Do I look-?” Sam started to snap but stopped himself, taking a deep, steadying breath before continuing. “Can you just help me with this please?” At a nod from the ninja, Sam braced himself against the wall, holding his arm out gingerly and taking a deep breath. Taurtis got a solid grip on the shaft, took a slow breath, then yanked. The arrow came free rather easily, a spurt of blood following it. Sam bit down on a pained yell, only a groan escaping, and once the spike of pain receded, Sam was left panting, and dripping blood. Taurtis dug through his pack, frantically pulling out a roll of bandages that he quickly wrapped around the knight’s wound, the pristine white quickly turning red. 

When Grian finally joined them Sam’s eyes immediately snapped over to the blonde, the small wizard was out of breath and a bit ruffled, but otherwise looked ok. The brunette let out a small sigh, Taurtis finishing up with his bandaging attempt.

“I win again! Filthy Monsters!” They heard the voice call, and Sam grit his teeth.

“We’re not fucking monsters you idiot!” He yelled, but when he looked up at the watchtower, the figure was gone.

“What was all that about?” Taurtis mused, and Sam just let out a frustrated sigh.

“I have no clue, but at least they’re gone.” He groaned as he slowly pulled away from the wall, standing up straight and wincing at the pain in his arm.   
  


“Sam, are you ok?” The knight’s eyes snapped up to connect with the soft green of the blonde now standing before him. He growled lowly in his throat, feeling his anger and frustration at Grian’s defiance bubble over.

“Am I ok? Are you fucking kidding me Grian?! You were the one standing out in the line of fire! You’re the reason I got hurt in the first place!” The smaller man flinched back at the taller’s outburst, his jaw flapping as he tried to say something, but Sam cut him off.

“Whatever, let’s keep moving. It’s getting late, but I think we’re close.”

The knight spun on his heel and stalked away, following the wall as it curved away from the village and leaving his companions to scramble after him. Grian’s mind raced as he caught up to the irate knight, staying a few feet behind him and watching the other’s stiff posture in slight confusion. Why was Sam so angry at him? He wasn’t being reckless, he had stayed under the cover of the house’s overhang and only peeked out to fire at their assailant. Sam was just being overprotective, and as usual, chose to be a dick about it. The smaller man gave a huff and skidded to a stop, almost running into Sam, who stood stock still in front of him, golden brown eyes squinting into the darkness.

“What the hell is that?” The knight breathed the question and Grian followed his line of sight, breathing in sharply at what he saw. A creature lurked in the darkness, it was much too dark and the creature too far to see much, but it was vaguely humanoid, and hunched low to the ground. Grian tightened the grip on his staff as the beast smiled, baring a mouthful of long, pointed teeth that glistened in the faint yellow glow of the torch. The rasp of metal against leather broke the stillness between the three adventurers and the creature, Sam’s large dagger now held out toward the beast, but only for a moment, before it turned and disappeared into the blackness. The trio let out a collective sigh.

“I have a feeling  **that** is what the guy that attacked us thought we were…” Grian breathed and the other two nodded slowly.

“No wonder he attacked us… That thing was creepy!” Taurtis gave a melodramatic full-body shiver, and Grian felt the tension in his shoulders ease, smiling lightly at the ninja’s antics.

“Come on, now we have even more reason to get the hell out of here.” Sam turned away from the forest, sticking close to the wall, looking for any way through. Finally, he spotted a break, it was overgrown, with branches blanketing the opening, but he thought he saw a bit of grey on the other side. 

“Hey guys, I think I see a path through here…” The knight slashed away at the branches, clearing the hole with a few strong hits. As he stepped through, a grin broke out on his face, a cobblestone road stretched out to the left, leading them towards the edge of the forest.

“Let’s go this way, I found a road.” The two smaller men quickly jumped through the hole behind him, relieved to be back on a road and hoping this one might actually lead them to their destination.

The trio followed the cobblestone as it wound through the trees, their pace quickening as they neared the edge, and as they rounded a particularly large oak, a massive stone wall with a gate flanked by two watchtowers loomed over them. The familiar sight sent the ninja whooping ahead, excitedly bounding toward the gate. His exuberance and the relief of finally being somewhere familiar had Grian’s laugh lifting on the air, high and light, and excited. They’d been on the road for months, and it was wonderful to be back in familiar territory. Sam just sighed, he couldn’t wait to get to the tavern.

“Halt! Who goes there?” A booming voice called from high above them as they approached the bars of the gate.

“We are Sam, Grian, and Taurtis! Returning from a quest for the King!” Sam called back. They only waited a moment before a man in a black cloak exited a small door at the bottom of the tower, his critical eyes examining them through the bars.

“Do you have any documentation?” His voice sounded like he had a mouthful of gravel and Sam raised an eyebrow, confused, but he rifled in his bag for a second before pulling out a scroll and handing it through the bars.

“What’s this all about?” He asked, as the man unrolled the scroll and looked it over.

“We’ve had trouble recently with shapeshifters, so we’re being extra cautious. But everything here seems to be in order.” He re-rolled the scroll and handed it back before stepping away from the gate.

“Raise the gate!” He bellowed, and a moment later the portcullis screeched to life, chains rattled and gears groaned, as the massive iron door slowly lifted. It ground to a halt just above Sam’s head, and the trio quickly stepped through and turned to watch the door close. A gasp tore from Grian’s throat and Sam looked past the gate, to see a creature, much like the one they’d seen earlier, sprinting at them.

“Close the gate! Hurry!” Sam yelled, his eyes wide and his blade at the ready. Beside him, Grian and Taurtis both slid into battle-ready stances. The chains rattled to life and the portcullis started to slide shut, but it was going too slowly, with the speed the beast was running, it would be there before they could shut it out.

“Release the chains! Let it fall!” The man from before commanded, his gravely voice sounded strained from being raised so loud, but his command was heard. Suddenly the great iron door was falling much faster, and it crashed into the ground moments before the creature reached them. The beast opened it’s terrifying mouth of too many teeth and let loose a roar, before turning on it’s heel and bolting back into the forest. He hadn’t gotten a great look at it, but he had seen that it was a sickly grey color, and it had no eyes…

Once the creature was out of sight, the trio lowered their weapons, breathing a collective sigh of relief as they turned to look at each other.

“Holy crap…” Was all Taurtis had to say, and Sam nodded.

“That thing was revolting… I’m going to be having nightmares for weeks…” Grian groaned and Sam shot him a smirk.

“Oh really Greeon? Is that what you dream about?” Sam’s tone was teasing, but he saw Grian flinch, a telltale sign he’d hit the nail on the head.

“No…” The blonde whined, sounding slightly defensive, and seeming to curl in on himself a bit.

“That’s not normal Grian…” Taurtis chimed in, looking a bit weirded out as he side-eyed the wizard. Grian seemed to shrink away from that, but he didn’t reply and the group lapsed into silence as they headed into town, the lanterns and torches leading their way as the sun finally slid fully below the horizon.

“Let’s stay at the tavern tonight, then we can get an early start tomorrow to go see the King.” Sam suggested, altering his course to send him right toward the large, warmly lit building, and the other two followed.

“I’m hungry! I hope they have something yummy there. I feel like I haven’t eaten in  _ ages _ !” Taurtis bounced lightly as he followed Sam, his mind already filling with thoughts of food. Grian still looked subdued, and Sam felt a smile settle on his lips. The blond always looked so cute when he was sad.

Taurtis practically threw himself against the door of the Inn, shoving the heavy oak door with his entire lithe body and standing triumphantly on the other side once he managed to make it through. Sam just shook his head and chuckled at the smaller man’s antics, before making his way to the bar, the smaller man right on his tail, and slouching against it with a heavy sigh.

“Can I get three ales please?” The bartender nodded and set about grabbing three steins and filling each to the brim. Sam pulled a few coins from his bag and set them on the bar, taking the drinks with a nod and turning to the rest of the room. His eyes scanned for a moment as he heard Taurtis ordering something behind him, before he noticed Grian sitting at a booth a little ways away. He headed toward the wizard, the ninja’s voice fading into the din as he made his way across the room to slide in next to Grian on the bench, chuckling when the blonde scooted away from him, squishing himself against the wall.

“Here you go Greeon, I got you some Ale.” The smirking knight slid one of the steins full of amber liquid towards the wizard, who accepted it with a small thanks, never looking up. Golden-brown eyes watched as the smaller man slowly took a sip, his hood almost totally obscuring his face, but Sam could just see the curve of his lips as they pressed against the metal edge of the cup. The brunette licked his lips before taking a quick swig of his own amber draught, the liquid was almost sour, but with a sweet finish, and it settled nice and warm in his belly. With a clatter that made little Grian jump, Taurtis slid into the bench across from them, his eyes crinkled in a grin and holding a stein of his own.

“You know they have really awesome meat pies here? I ordered two!” He giggled and Sam raised an eyebrow at the cup in his hand.

“You realize I got a drink for you already, right Taurtis?” The ninja paused and looked at the extra drink on the table.

“Oops, no, I didn’t. Sorry Sam.” His dark eyes looked off to the side and he pulled his shoulders up, looking sheepish.

“Eh, don’t worry about it.” The knight waved a hand, then turned to the wizard at his side. “Do you want it Greeon?” The blonde glanced at the full stein offered to him, then at the half-empty one in his hands, and shrugged.

“Yeah, sure.” He pulled the full cup over to sit beside his quickly draining one, and Sam smirked, taking another sip from his own cup.

“So, what are we going to tell the King when we see him tomorrow?” Taurtis asked between sips of his ale, his black mask pulled down to his chin, revealing his high cheekbones and soft lips, allowing him to drink.

“Well, we’re going to have to tell him the truth, that we failed.” Sam sighed a bit as he spoke, their failure still frustrated him, but there was nothing more to be done about it at this point.

“What!? No way man, I’m not going back to the dungeons!” Taurtis’ dark brown eyes had gone wide and Sam could see the way his lips pulled down in a frown. It was so odd seeing Taurtis without his mask, and actually being able to read his expressions based on more than just his eyes.

“Wait, you’ve been to the dungeons?” Grian’s voice piped up from next to Sam, his words slurring slightly. The knight glanced down at the blonde’s drinks and chuckled a bit at seeing the second one already half-way gone.

“Yeah… Haven’t you guys?” Taurtis looked at the other two with a curiously raised eyebrow.

“Of course not…” Grian scrunched his face up adorably, looking mildly disgusted or perhaps confused. Taurtis looked to Sam, and the knight just shook his head, taking another sip of ale.

“What? Seriously??” The black haired man gave a sigh, looking exasperated. 

“Well, yeah…” The wizard cocked his head to the side, seeming to study the tan-skinned man across the table.

“What’s it like?” Sam asked, genuine curiosity mixed with a fascination for torture compelling him to speak, though he tried to hide his smile behind his stein.

“It’s awful. It’s all dark and they barely give you any food, and what they do give you is gross, and the guards are jerks, they make fun of me.” Taurtis waved his hand about wildly as he spoke, trying to convey how awful it had been, before slumping against the back of the bench with a pout.

“Do they visit you at night?” The knight tried to hide the snicker in his voice, but apparently failed as he earned a sharp glare from the wizard next to him.

“Uh, no…” The ninja trailed off, confusion scrunching his brows as he glanced between the other two.

“Well that’s good.” Grian gave a solid nod before knocking back the rest of his drink in a few gulps, setting the stein down and leaning forward with a long sigh. “Man I’m beat... I’m ready for bed.”

  
“Eh… Me too.” The brunette shrugged and nodded before downing the last of his ale, feeling the warmth of the alcohol settle in his stomach. 

“I’m still waiting for my food, I’ll join you guys when I’m done.” No sooner had he finished speaking, than a woman walked up and set two large, steaming pies in front of the ninja, whose eyes widened as he licked his lips.

“Alright then, have fun dude.” Sam chuckled as he slid out of the bench seat and stood, stretching and feeling his back pop as he watched Grian step out of the booth, stumbling slightly. A small grin curled at Sam’s lips, Grian was such a lightweight, the little guy was drunk just from two steins of ale. He took hold of the small wizard’s shoulder and helped him over to the front desk, flashing the Innkeeper a smile.

“A room with three beds please.”

“Hm, I don’t have any with three available, but I have a few with two...”

“That works.” The smile on his face grew as thoughts of sharing a bed with little Grian flashed through his mind.

“Alright, follow me.” The man grabbed a key from the wall next to him before making his way around the back of the booth. He led the two adventurers up the stairs and down a warmly lit hallway, unlocking a large oak door with the key, then handing it over to Sam.

“Enjoy your stay.” Was all he said before heading back the way they’d come.

Sam helped Grian into the room and shut the door behind him, releasing the smaller man, who stumbled forward, catching himself on one of the beds, looking around with a dazed look on his face. The knight chuckled at the rather adorable expression, admiring it for a moment before he set about undressing. He started by unbuckling his pauldron and setting it on a near-by table, then he unbuckled his belt, setting it and most of his weapons by the armor, then he slid off his surcoat, the long, robe-like garment being wadded up and added to the pile, then he worked off his gloves, then his greaves, and finally his boots, adding all of those to the pile as well. The knight let out a contented sigh as he was left in just a dark grey long-sleeve shirt and pants, though both were rather sweaty and dirty from the road, so with a shrug, he stripped those off too, leaving him in just his boxers. Sam looked over at the bed and found Grian flopped over on it, face down, still fully dressed, and he chuckled.

“Come on Greeon, we’re finally somewhere we can relax… You don’t wanna sleep in your clothes.” The blonde let out a non committal groan in reply, he was exhausted, sleep already clouding his mind, that plus the pleasantly buzzing warmth in his stomach had him completely boneless on the bed, ready for sleep to take him. Besides, his clothes were honestly pretty comfortable and he didn’t mind sleeping in them. Grian felt himself being rolled over onto his back and let loose another groan, weakly swatting at the hands that turned him, but not bothering to open his eyes. He just wanted to sleep. He felt his clothes shifting, and heard the metallic clink of his belt buckle, a small whine escaped him and he heard a chuckle from above.

“Just trying to make you more comfortable…” The sudden feeling of the cool air of the room washing over his bare chest was enough to rouse him, and the wizard slowly blinked open his eyes, swallowing hard when he saw a pair of golden brown eyes staring back, much too close for comfort. He glanced down at himself and found he was only in his boxers, and so was Sam, a worm of fear wiggled it’s way to the forefront of his mind, but he pushed it away, Sam wouldn’t do anything, not here. The blonde tried to put on a small smile, but it felt more like a grimace.

“Uh, thanks Sam… Guess we can go to bed now.” Grian slid himself further onto the bed, headed for the pillows and trying to get out from under the larger male, but Sam moved with him, continuing to loom over the blonde. The wizard felt his breath hitch as his shoulders met the wood of the headboard, his body now completely trapped under the knight’s much larger, broader form. He felt fully awake now, though his body still felt a little sluggish from the ale. A sudden shiver raced up his spine and he let out a gasp as a calloused hand slid over the soft flesh of his stomach, the touch firm but gentle as it traveled up his chest, brushing against a soft pink bud and eliciting a whimper from the small male.

“S-Sam… Don’t, please...” The blonde whispered, his hand wrapping around the brunette’s forearm and pushing, but the arm only stilled, rather than pulling away.

“You’re so pretty Greeon… So pretty and soft…” Another whimper escaped and Grian shivered at the soft tone, Sam’s light brown eyes almost looking red in the dim lighting. The knight’s pale face moved closer, and Grian squeezed his eyes shut, his other hand reaching up to push against the other’s chest just as their lips met. The blonde felt tears gathering in his eyes. Not again, please not again. 

The knight broke the kiss, only to delve down to the wizard’s neck, kissing the soft, pale skin there before he latched on, sucking a small red mark into the otherwise unblemished skin. Grian could only gasp and squirm as the brunette marked his throat, his hands pushing vainly against the larger man, tears threatening to spill from his sparkling green eyes.

“Sam stop, please stop…” His pleas went unanswered, as the brunette continued to litter marks across the blonde’s neck, slowly moving down to give his chest the same treatment. Grian hated this, and he hated even more that he could feel his body reacting, the warmth in his gut was growing as his cock stiffened, forming a tent in his boxers. He just prayed that Sam wouldn’t notice, but of course, more proof that any gods that may be out there didn’t give a shit about him, the knight noticed, and soon a large, rough hand was palming him through the thin fabric. Grian let out a broken moan at the friction, his eyes finally shedding their tears and allowing them to roll down his pale, freckled cheeks.

“S-stop, please…” The whisper that left Grian’s lips was barely audible, but Sam still heard it, his smirking facing coming into view as he pulled away from his task of covering the blonde’s body in hickies.

“Oh Greeon, you don’t really want me to stop… I know, I can see how much you’re loving this.” As if to emphasize his point, Same reached into the other’s boxers and pulled out his throbbing cock, giving it a languid stroke. “You’re rock hard and twitching in my hand… Don’t lie to me and say you want me to stop.” Grian gave a small sob, he really did want Sam to stop, but he knew the other would never believe him if he said so. He also knew, that if he ‘lied’ that things would get much worse. A tremor ran through his body as he heard someone walk by the door, and an idea came to him.

“W-what if Taurtis comes back…?” He whispered and the brunette seemed to contemplate that, humming a bit as he glanced back at the door.

“I guess you have a point there…” He narrowed his eyes as he turned back to Grian, a devilish smirk curling at his lips. “You would hate that, wouldn’t you? You’re ashamed to have Taurtis see you like this… All flushed and hard, and aching… Do you think he would be disgusted? Or would he want to join? Do you think he would touch you like I do? Or would he walk away and never come back, leaving you with me?” Grian squeezed his eyes shut and let loose a small sob, his body shaking. He couldn’t let Taurtis see him like this, Sam was right, he was ashamed, and he didn’t even know why. Taurtis was his best friend, someone he could tell almost anything to, but not this, he never wanted Taurtis to know about this.

The knight chuckled and Grian whimpered as he was lifted off the bed, then almost immediately set back down as Sam shuffled about. He blinked his eyes open in confusion just as Sam crawled back over him, dragging the blanket with him and flinging it over the pair.

“There, now he won’t see if he gets back early.” Grian let out a stuttering sigh as Sam chuckled, laying down next to the smaller man and wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him close. The wizard stiffened as he felt the broad chest pressed against his back, confusion scrunching his brows and bringing his tears to a halt. What was Sam doing? Did he suddenly want to cuddle? His confusion quickly turned to panic when he felt his boxers being pulled down, feeling the heat of Sam’s cock press against his bare ass. 

“Sam! Sam no, please!” He felt a fresh wave of tears spill down his cheeks as he squirmed, reaching back to try and push the other away. He couldn’t handle anal, not tonight.

“Oh calm down Greeon. I’m not going to fuck you… At least, not the way you’re thinking.” The rather ominous statement caused Grian to pause, his breathing still at a panicked pace, until he felt the heat of the other’s cock pressing between his thighs, a startling yelp leaving him. He cringed as he heard Sam spit behind him, his breath hitching as he waited with bated breath to see what the other would do. Suddenly, he felt a slick hand slide between his upper thighs, making him gasp as tingles of pleasure shot through his body, the soft, sensitive skin of his thighs now coated in a thin layer of saliva as the hand retracted. The blonde only had a moment to catch his breath, before the thick, heavy heat of the other’s cock pressed forward, sliding slowly between his thighs and sending a startling bolt of pleasure straight to his cock, making the organ twitch.

“Oh, oh my…” The smaller man gasped as the taller began to move, releasing a low groan as he slowly fucked the other’s thighs.

“Feels good, doesn’t it Greeon?” Grian could only moan in response, gripping the pillow tight and burying his face in it to muffle the lewd noises tumbling from his lips. The other’s thrusts slowly sped up, and the blonde could acutely feel each movement, the other’s skin sliding against his own, bunching and stretching, the shaft, rock hard and precum from the tip smearing along its path. He was trembling and painfully turned on, his own cock occasionally rubbing against the sheets, and even that minimal friction was driving him wild. He hated that this felt so good, and he hated that Sam was the one making him feel good, but no matter how much he hated it, that wouldn’t stop the pleasure from flowing.

Grian gasped into the pillows as one of Sam’s thrusts brushed his balls, the gentle touch was enough to snap his resolve, and the blonde reached down, wrapping a slim hand around his own cock and pumping it in time with the thrusts. The pillows muffled his moans, but they couldn’t silence them completely, the muted sounds of pleasure filling the room, along with the steady slap of skin meeting skin. He could feel his release building, the coil in his gut tightening with each thrust, which were becoming more and more erratic, signalling Sam was near his end as well.

Suddenly, the loud clack of the metal latch opening and the creak of the door’s hinges broke through their pleasured haze and the pair froze.

“Hey guys!” Taurtis’ voice was casual and light and Grian slowly shifted into a more natural position, hoping desperately that the ninja wouldn’t be able to tell what they’d just been doing. His emerald eyes followed the black-clad male as he closed the door behind him and wandered into the room.

“Hey Taurtis, you finally ready for bed?” Sam’s voice was perfectly steady and Grian envied his ability to recover so quickly. 

“Oh yeah, man, I’m beat!” The black-haired man turned his back to the other two and began to strip, and Grian’s eyes went wide as he felt Sam start to move again, slowly sliding back and forth between the blonde’s lightly trembling thighs. He swiftly brought the hand that had been stroking himself back and gripped the knight’s hip, silently pleading with him to stop, but to no avail. The larger man kept moving, still slowly, so as not to alert their friend, but he was slowly speeding up and Grian had to bite the pillow to stop a wanton moan from slipping out. He was shaking, his nails digging into the knight’s hip, but he only pulled the wizard closer, his thrusts short and sporadic. The blonde knew he was close and kept his wide eyes on the slowly de-robing ninja across the room, desperately hoping that Sam would finish before Taurtis turned around and caught them. 

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted from Grian’s shoulder and he felt Sam’s teeth digging in as hot spunk coated his thighs, his pained whimper lost to the pillow, and their friend was none the wiser. The knight slowly pulled back, placing a gentle, silent kiss over the bite mark he’d made and slipping his cock back into his boxers. Grian could barely get himself to move, but he managed to release his hold on the other’s hip and quietly wiggle his boxers back into place, tucking his still hard cock back into it’s confines and finally letting his eyes slip closed.

Taurtis had finally stripped down to his boxers and turned, smiling fondly when he saw that Grian had already made a wet spot on his pillow, he must have passed out the moment the other two got to the room. He chuckled a bit and snuffed the lantern, plunging the room into darkness. Navigating by nothing but the dim moonlight, he made his way to the unoccupied bed and slid in, letting out a soft sigh.

“Good Night guys.” He whispered, not really expecting a reply, and surprised when he got one.

“Taurtis, I wanna sleep with you.” Grian looked over at him with his bright green eyes, hazy with sleep, and the ninja chuckled.

“Yeah, alright, get over here then.” The blonde slowly slid out of bed and stumbled sleepily into the other one, Taurtis lifting the blanket for him to climb under.

“Good Night Grian.” He chuckled softly.

“Good Night Taurtis.” Grian sighed, cuddling up against the other’s tanned chest. He could feel Sam’s glare burning into the back of his skull, the lines on his arm where the other had tried to hold onto him still stung, but he refused to sleep next to the brunette after what just happened. He shifted into a more comfortable position and winced at the slimy sensation between his thighs, he desperately wanted a bath, but he could clean up in the morning, for now, he was exhausted and curled up next to a warm, safe friend. He let his eyes flutter closed and within minutes, darkness enveloped him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr blog - https://aaronampora-ao3.tumblr.com/   
> Feel free to drop any requests you may have, ask questions, and/or follow for updates and random musings while I write.  
> I primarily write Hermitcraft right now, so that's majority of what I post, but I'll be posting updates for this fic as well.


End file.
